Been here all along
by xUndisclosed
Summary: Logan and Kendall; best friends like brothers. But what happens when Logan just kisses Kendall? Not really sure bout the rating. Kogan slash


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or their members Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, James Maslow and Carlos Pena. I also don't wanna earn money with this story. **_

_**Been here all along**_

Logan was sitting on the orange couch of apartment 2J and was thinking about stuff when Kendall came in. He sat down next to Logan and looked at him.

"Logan, what's wrong?", he asked.

Right there and then, Logan just couldn't take it anymore. That moment, without thinking, he just kissed Kendall. When he pulled back he looked at his face to see his reaction. Kendall's face was in pure shock.

"I'm..I'm sorry", Logan said while jumping up and running out of the apartment.

"Logan, wait", Kendall yelled but Logan didn't listen.

He just ran. Leaving the Palm Wood's behind. He kept running even when it started to hurt breathing. At one stage he just couldn't run anymore and collapsed on the ground.

"I ruined everything. Why did I have to kiss him?", Logan thought to himself and started to cry.

It was actually not really weird that Kendall asked him what was wrong. Logan had been very repellent when it came to Kendall for about a month now. That's when he first realized that he liked the blonde more than just his best friend. Carlos and James had realized Logan's weird behavior, too, but they knew that it was better not to ask.

"He hates me know. I bet he's telling the guys all about it right now and their laughing their butts of about me", Logan thought still laying on the ground.

Soon it started to rain but Logan didn't and couldn't get up. He didn't know where he was and he didn't have enough energy anymore. He kept laying there thinking about what to do, what he just did until he passed out.

"What do you think, where could he be?", Kendall asked James and Carlos while nervously pacing through the apartment.

"Kendall, for Christ's sake, please, just sit down", James said. Kendall's pacing made him even more nervous than he was already.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. He just needs to get a clear head. Why didn't you stop him?", Carlos replied.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe something happened to him. Because! He wouldn't listen. I tried to stop him but he just ran off."

Kendall was still furious about himself and worried about Logan. Kendall was also angry with himself for not telling Logan how he felt about him. He had been in love with Logan for almost 2 years now but he never told him because, well, a Kendall Knight simply wasn't gay. He had to keep the image of being straight. He had to go out with Jo so nobody would suspect anything. Not even the guys knew about it. It was a well kept secret that nobody could ever find out. But he had to tell Logan. That kiss, it was just like magic. Kendall felt as if hundreds of millions of butterflies were flying around his stomach. There had always been a special connection between Logan and Kendall but that, for Kendall, turned into even more.

"Kendall, hey! Why don't you call him?" Carlos was waving his hands in front of Kendall's face.

"Hm...yeah. Maybe I should." Kendall took out his phone and dialed Logan's number but only reached his mailbox. "Logan, listen to me. If you hear this, call me, we have to talk. And no, I don't hate you...it's rather...the opposite. Please, call me back or just come home, please." Kendall hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. "He didn't answer", he told James and Carlos. "I'm gonna go looking for him. After all, it's all my fault."

"We're coming with you", James said and the three of them went looking for Logan.

When Logan gained consciousness again he was still laying on the ground not knowing where he was. His clothes were soaked even his boxer shorts were soaking wet from all the rain that's been coming down while Logan was unconscious. Logan stood up still feeling very weak and tried to get some orientation of where he was but he didn't recognize any of his surrounding.

"Hey, young man, are you alright?", someone asked and Logan turned around. There was an elder lady standing in front of him now looking really worried.

"Uhm...I guess so", Logan replied. "I just kinda got lost and have no idea where I am. I need to get back to the Palm Wood's."

"Here, let me call you a cab that'll take you home", the elder lady said and took her phone out of her handbag.

Logan tried to smile and nodded thankfully. The elder lady called him a cab and waited until it was there.

When Logan arrived home nobody was there. He went to his bedroom and took his clothes off. As he was just about to get into the shower to get all warm again the bedroom door opened and Kendall stood there.

"Logan, thank God, you're okay." Kendall pulled him in a hug. He was so happy to see his best friend that he didn't realize the nakedness of him.

"Uhm...Kendall? I kinda wanted to take a shower", Logan said pushing Kendall away.

Now Kendall saw that Logan was naked and blushed. "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't...I'm sorry." Kendall let go of him but couldn't stop looking at him. "Logan...I...I know I should...I sjould have told you earlier but I...I was scared of how you might react. I...You're more than just my best friend. You're...You're like my brother but I...I love you."

Logan started to smile. "You really mean that?" Kendall just nodded looking away from Logan now. "Cuz...well, I like you a lot more than just a friend. I'm falling for you Kendall and I think I want to be your boyfriend."

Kendall looked up at Logan again and smiled, then pulled him in a hug. "I'm so happy and so sorry for earlier." He leaned is forehead against Logan's and looked him in the eyes. Then he kissed him passionately.

The end.

**I hope you like this one. It's a bit short but I wanted it to have a happy ending.**

**Please leave some reviews, please?  
>And thanks to those you liked my other 2 stories and put 'Light The Fuse And Run' on their Story Alert List.<strong>


End file.
